A's Beyond Birthday
by yaoipenguin13
Summary: A gets a surprise on his birthday from BB. M for lemon


**A/N: Okay, this is lossely based off mine and my friend's roleplay... In the roleplay, A like sandiwches a lot, which is why BB brings him a sandwich with a candle in it for his birthday. Also, this isn't the real A, the one that comitted suicide, this is a different A who was born on the real A's deathday... I'm probably confusing you, but this is my OC A that we use in the roleplay... I don't have a beta, so there's probably a lot of grammar and spelling issues, sorry... Uhm, it also probably sucks, because I'm not the best lemon writer, but...enjoy...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.<strong>

A sat on his bed, sketching in his book and listening to music, when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly putting his things away, he cleared his throat and called out, "Come in..." To his surprise, BB walked in his room, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. A resisted the urge to laugh out loud; there was a candle in the sandwich.

"Happy birthday, Blondie!" BB said, sitting down next to the boy and holding out the plate.

A smiled a bit. "Heh... I'm surprised...you noticed...much less cared. But thank you Beyond!" A grabbed the plate and smiled as he split the sandwich in half. "Wanna slice of the cake? Heh..."

BB eyed it for a second. "Hmm... It's no jam jar, but sure..."

A rolled his eyes as he handed him half of the sandwich. "You can deal with it..." he retorted and began eating his food. BB chuckled before eating as well and a comfortable silence took over. After a while, A broke that silence. "Hmm, thank you," he said, a smile making its way on his face,"for today... And just treating me so well..." He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Of course... If you need anything, just feel free to ask," BB responded.

A nodded and looked down at his hands, allowing them to fall into silence once more, bfore he suddenly wrapped his arms around BB's waist, holding him close, and putting his head on the man's shoulder. "Really... Thank you.."

BB took a few minutes to process this before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "You're weelcome, Alexander..."

A smiled softly at this and closed his eyes, tightening his grip. As BB started rubbing his back, A mumbled something.

"What was that?" BB asked quietly.

"I'm scared to let go... I... I've never had anything good before... For more than five seconds... Unless I was dreaming... I'm scared if I let you go, you'll slip away..." he responded, blushing.

"Don't blush, A. Everything deserves something good... I'm not going to leave you, I promise," BB said, tilting A's head up.

BB slowly brought their lips together, putting a hand on A's cheek and rubbing it softly. A whimpered softly as BB's tongue licked his lips and he gradually opened his mouth, allowing BB to snake his tongue into the opening. Being careful as to not scare the boy away, he lazily traced his tongue around the mouth, wanting to taste everything. A pulled their mouthes apart, panting loudly. He burried his face in the crook of BB's neck and clung onto the black shirt he was wearing as if it would save his life. BB stared down at him, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"A, did I do something wrong?"

A shook his head, but didnn't show any signs of elaborating.

"Then what is it?"

A sighed. "Is it wrong to...want more...?"

BB chuckled at the remark. "No, it's not wrong. And I'd be happy to oblige."

A bit his lip, contemplating, and then bit down on BB's neck. BB didn't make any indication that he noticed, at least not from what A could tell, but he did raise an eyebrow. A sat up, a blush still spread across his face. "I...don't know how to do any of this," he said, stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, "but, I figure you can help me... And I don't like foreplay..."

BB shrugged and grabbed A's hips, forcing the blonde to straddle him. He gripped the boy's hips as he began licking all over his chest. BB smirked into his stomach as A mewled quietly.

"N-no foreplay..." he ground out between his teeth.

BB merely licked one of his nipples and moved his hand to the button of A's pants. He unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them down, revealing that A was going commando. He smirked at this as he licked the tip of A's erection slowly, dragging his tongue across the underside of his cock. A moaned lowly and thrusted more of his length into BB's mouth, fiating his hand's in the raven hair in front of him. BB hummed as he deep throated the boy, grasping his hips firmly so he wouldn't thrust too quickly and make him choke. A's moans quickly went from quiet and strained to loud and needy as BB began doing devilish things with his tongue, languidly dragging the warm muscle over his member. A's stomach tightened and BB took his mouth off of him before he could cum.

A groaned and pulled his hands out of BB's hair, leaning down to undress the man. BB lifted his arms up so A could gget his shirt off and chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

A flushed at the comment and undid BB's pants, taking them off and tossing them to the ground. He left out a breathe as he stared at BB's boxers, debating if he should close his eyes when he took them off, before sighing and yanking them down quickly. His eyes widened at the sheer size of the older man and he quickly looked away.

"We don't have to do this, you know..." BB said, trying to look him in the eye.

A's eyes widened and he pulled the jam lover on top of him. "No! I want to!"

BB raised an eyebrow before putting his fingers to the blonde's mouth. A quickly began sucking on them, licking around each finger and making them sufficiently wet. BB pulled his hand out and moved down A's body, prodding his enttrance with one finger, before sliding it in. A winced at the awkward feeling and wiggled, trying to adjust. BB looked up at him, making sure he wasn't in pain. After a tension-filled moment, BB added the second finger and began moving them together, thrusting in and out at a choppy pace. He added the third finger and began thrusting once more until A let out a lloud moan. BB smirked to himself and began hitting his prostate again and again, until he yanked out his fingers and moved back up to kiss A softly.

"Ready?" he asked.

A nodded and he lined his cock up with the puckered entrance, slowly sheathing himself inside of A. The boy let out a groan and wrapped his thin arms around BB's neck, squirming at the feeling of being filled. "M-move.." he gritted out.

BB began moving slowly, trying to be careful with the fragile teenager. As A started moving with him, he began thrusting faster, angling his hips to hit his prostate. A let out a symphony of sounds, ranging from mewls to moans and BB momentarliy relished in the fact that it was him making A sound like that. But then, A lifted his head up and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss and took all he had to remember how to keep moving. BB tore his lips away and moved his head down to suck on A's collar bone, leaving a purple hickey on the pale flesh. A raked his nails across BB's back and rolled his hips. A's muscles contracted as he came, squeezing BB's member. The raven came inseide of him and rode out his rogasm with a couple more thrusts before pulling out.

A sighed and cuddled into BB's side. BB wrapped covered them with a blanket and wrapped his arms around him, entangling their legs.

"Thank you, Beyond... For everything..."

BB smiled and kissed his head. "You're welcome, Alexander."


End file.
